


Say It and Mean It

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [43]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: She said she wish she never met me.





	Say It and Mean It

“You’re seeing someone?”

When Jon repeats the words, you finish your bottled water with a gulp; you glance at the clock, knowing your latest prince will be banging on the door any minute, “He’s a good man, Mox.”

Jon gives a slow nod, crossing his arms with a puzzled frown, “How long was I gone before this new thing started?”

“Come on, don’t do this.” You cross your legs, leaning against the counter, “I’ve been seeing him a couple weeks, but—”

“You want me,” His words cause your body to turn to Jell-O, beginning to lose strength in your limbs, “so you just use this guy as a distraction.”

“You need to leave.”

You try to past him, prepared to cuss him out the door, but it’s too late. You know it the second you see the lusty stare in his eyes, even before his mouth dominates yours or when he grabs your hips to lift you onto the counter top. Your gray jersey dress offers no protection against his hands as they squeeze your thighs; you try to resist, but he knows how to get you to do anything.

“Let’s see if you can lie,” Jon’s fingers easily pass the cotton of your panties and test his treasure, sparking your sensitivity as he nibbles on your earlobe, “Not even a little.”

He should not get this reaction from you; why the hell did your body have to so clearly betray you? It’s been months since he left for work with another promotion, and you had moved on. Yet his hands breathed new life into you, your hands immediately working to free him and gain access before he’s driven you over the edge.

“That’s more like it.” Jon allows you to release him before reaching down to tease you with his tip, causing you to fall back even more onto the counter. Your body’s only provoked to straighten when he thrusts into you, and you cling to him to find the glorious rhythm you knew by heart. This would lead nowhere, probably make things worse, but you still feel an animal craving for him; it’s beyond your control.

Amidst heavy breath and aggressive hip movements, you hear the knock on your door; the voice soon follows, “(Y/N), you ready to go?”

You smack your hand over your mouth, trying to find some silence, but this only encourages Jon to rock you harder than before; your muscles tighten, signaling you won’t be able to hold out, and an evil smile emerges on his lips as he groans a little louder, hooking his hand over yours to tug it away from your lips. The explosion is seconds away as his hands force yours behind your head, his voice commands, “I wanna hear you.”

The cry leaves you as he drives deep into your core, and you know it is heard. Not only does the knock stop, but you could swear it echoes off the walls. You can’t even comprehend what you’ve done before Jon’s unloaded inside of you; it didn’t take a genius to figure out that you had just created a huge mess.


End file.
